


Cycles: Kakashi

by LunarCatNinja



Series: Cycles of the Moon [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kaguya is Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarCatNinja/pseuds/LunarCatNinja
Summary: Kakashi Hatake is born without a soul with the Fate to have one placed for the price of his mother's life. Except this time the Shinigami decided on a soul not meant to be used. This has... consequences.





	Cycles: Kakashi

An echoing cry in a dark night. A chill in the air. A woman’s wailing as the light from a blood moon shines down on a compound once filled but now mostly vacant. A dark figure unseen by the inhabitants of the house watches the woman giving birth, waiting for the designated time for him to act. Should the people have seen him they would have saw a tall figure with long white hair in a strange white kimono and a knife held in his mouth.

**_“It is almost time once again”_** the figure muses unheard as the woman gives a final push. Silence.

“No… n- no… Not... Not Kashi… not… not my baby… take me… please… take me and not my baby…” the woman pleads as the midwife rushes around trying to bring the baby into the living world. The dark figure moves closer to the woman and strikes a deal always meant to be made, taking the woman’s soul and then moves closer to the child.

_**‘It seems this world’s version does not have a designated soul to take this body to its fate… Perhaps?’**_ the figure shakes its head trying to dismiss the thought. _**‘No. I mustn’t. Although she did remind me of my own mother, I must not let that make me sentimental. She is supposed to be imprisoned after all, and I cannot interfere with her fate.’** _The figure pauses. Hesitates.

Fate... FATE. It always comes down to fate... **_“This time a new destiny will unfold and Fate can just deal with it”_** the figure decides. Thus the wheels of destiny stop and change its course for better or worse.

A soul is put into the infant’s body. One that was not meant to be revived so soon is reborn early. A scream. Then another. The midwife rushes to take care of the child. The new father takes in the view of his child with relieved glee and then turns to his wife. A pause. A new scream of grief instead of one screaming with the desire to live. A promise. ‘I’ll take care of our child my love. Kakashi will grow to be strong.’

All that is heard for the rest of the night is the crying of a child that resembles more of a howl. And the wheels of fate forever changed without anyone knowing except a dark figure on a cold night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue to my long promised "Kaguya is reborn as Kakashi" fic. It's actually part of a series, and the second one is what if it was Tobirama and not Kakashi. That isn't ready yet, but I hope everyone enjoys this one!


End file.
